James Howlett (Terra-616)
Arma X, Arma Chi, Chi, Patch, Morte, Black Dragon, Agent Ten, Wolvie (da Jubilee), "Wolvy" (da Rogue), "Wolver-Mean" (da Uomo Ghiaccio), "Midget Maniac" (da Uomo Ghiaccio), Paziente Zero, Paziente X, Mano di Dio, Mai'keth, Mutante #9601, Emilio Garra, Peter Richards, Fenice, Fenice Nera, Experiment X, Jim Logan, Jimbo, , Weapon Ten, Runt, , Fist of Legend, Corporal Logan (poi Captain Logan)), Claw-Man, Claw, Canucklehead, Canada, Wildboy, "Little Uncle," Amazing Immortal Man, Wild Man, Iron Man, Revolto the Clown, Tenth Man, Captain Terror, Shorty | Affiliation = ; precedentemente , , , (lavaggio del cervello), di Ciclope e Arcangelo (membro fondatore, co-leader con Arcangelo), , , , , , , , / , , , , , ( , 1° Battaglione Canadese Paracadutisti), , , Hudson Bay Company, , , , , , , Maximillian Ernesto Seville Circus, gang di Kansas City di Mystique, Organizzazione Romulus | Relatives = Antenati: Folkbern Logan (antenato, deceduto); nonno paterno senza nome (deceduto); nonna paterna senza nome (deceduta); Mr. Howlett (nonno acquisito, deceduto); Thomas Logan (padre, deceduto); John Howlett, Sr. (padre acquisito, deceduto); Elizabeth Howlett (madre, deceduta); ---- Zii/nipoti: Elias Hudson (zio materno, deceduto); Frederick Hudson (zio materno, deceduto); Due zie non identificate(presunte decedute); ---- Fratelli: John Howlett, Jr. (fratellastro materno, presumibilmente deceduto); Dog Logan (fratellastro materno); ---- Mogli: Bis-bis-bis-bisnonna di Hoshiko (nome sconosciuto) (moglie, presumibilmente deceduta); Itsu (moglie, deceduta); Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) (ex-moglie); Figli: Daken (figlio); Erista (figlio); Raze Darkholme (figlio); William Downing (Gunhawk) (figlio, deceduto); Saw Fist (figlio, deceduto); Cannon Foot (figlio, deceduto); Shadowstalker (figlia, deceduta); Fire Knives (figlia, deceduta); Amiko Kobayashi (figlia adottiva); Reine du Rien (figlio di realtà alternativa); ---- Nipoti: Hoshiko (pronipote); Tatsuo/Raiden (bis-bis-bis-bis-nipote); ---- Cugini: Frederick Hudson II (cugino materno); Truett Hudson (cugino di primo grado); Victor Hudson (cugino di primo grado); James Hudson (cugino di primo grado); Heather McNeil Hudson (cugino); Claire Hudson (cugina); ---- Cloni: Avery Connor (costrutto basato sul suo DNA); Gabby Kinney & Bellona (cloni di Laura/"figlie"); X23_3PAR, Zelda & sei cloni anonimi (cloni di Laura/"figlie," decedute); ---- Simbionti: Tyrannosaurus (precedente ospite); Mania (precedente ospite); Carnage (precedente ospite) | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Area Blu della Luna, Casa Summer, Oceano Pacifico; precedentemente Harry's Hideaway, Salem Center, North Salem, Westchester County, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Caverna-X, Sedona, Arizona; Utopia, Baia di San Francisco, California; Graymalkin Industries, San Francisco, California; Triangolo delle Bermuda; Cooterman's Creek, Australia; Princess Bar, Madripoor; Base del Clan Yashida, Giappone; Struttura Dipartimento H, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada; Struttura Arma X, Roanoke, Alberta, Canada | Identity = Pubblica | Gender = Maschio | Height = 160 cm | Weight = 122 kg (contando lo scheletro di adamantio) | Eyes = Blu | Hair = Neri | UnusualFeatures = Denti canini simili a quelli degli animali, tre artigli ossei retrattili per mano lunghi 30 cm immagazzinati negli avambracci ricoperti di adamantio, basette di montone, acconciatura unica, fisico irsuto. | Citizenship = Canadese, Krakoano | MaritalStatus = Divorziato | MaritalStatus2 =; Vedovo | Occupation = Avventuriero e maestro samurai; ex preside, insegnante; co-proprietario del Princess Bar, barista, buttafuori, spia per diverse agenzie, agente C.I.A., agente governativo, mercenario, criminale, soldato (ex capitano nell'esercito Canadese, assegnato all'intelligence), marinaio, minatore, meccanico, leader | Education = Tutore privato da bambino, Speciale addestramento militare e di spionaggio | Origin = Mutante, più avanti gli viene innestato dell'Adamantio nel suo scheletro dal Progetto Arma X. | PlaceOfBirth = Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada | Creators = Len Wein; John Romita; Herb Trimpe | First = Incredible Hulk #180 | FirstIt = Uomo Ragno (Corno) 192 | HistoryText = Primi anni La vita di Wolverine iniziò a Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, tra il 1882 e il 1885 . Il mutante che sarebbe diventato noto semplicemente come "Logan" nacque come James Howlett, il figlio illegittimo di Elizabeth Howlett (che era sposato con John Howlett, proprietario di una grande tenuta) ed il custode dei terreni di Howletts, Thomas Logan. Da ragazzo, James era particolarmente fragile e incline ad attacchi allergici. Fu in gran parte trascurato da sua madre, che era stata ricoverata per un periodo dopo la morte del suo primo figlio, John Jr. James trascorse la maggior parte dei suoi primi anni nella Howlett Estate con due compagni di gioco che vivevano nella tenuta insieme a lui: Rose O'Hara, una rossa ragazza irlandese e un ragazzo soprannominato "Dog", il figlio di Thomas Logan (e il fratellastro di James). I bambini erano amici intimi, ma, quando raggiunsero l'adolescenza, Dog fece avanches indesiderate verso Rose, che James riferì a suo padre. Per rappresaglia, Dog uccise il cucciolo di James, portandolo all'espulsione dalla tenuta insieme a suo padre. Thomas, in uno momento di euforia, ed altamente ubriaco, armato con un fucile da caccia, invase la tenuta Howlett con suo figlio e tentò di portare con sé la sua ex amante Elisabetta. John, Sr. tentò di fermarlo e Thomas gli sparò alla testa, a sangue freddo. James era appena entrato nella stanza quando l'evento si verificò, e ciò fu la causa della manifestazione del suo DNA mutante: artigli ossei si estensero dal dorso delle sue mani ed iniziò ad attaccare gli intrusi con insolita ferocia, uccidendo Thomas e sfregiando la faccia di Dog con tre segni di artigli. Già emotivamente disturbata dalla morte del suo primo figlio, Elizabeth, completamente presa dalla follia, allontanò James e si tolse la vita immediatamente dopo con uno sparo del fucile di Thomas. James con l'aiuto di Rose decise di fuggire dal palazzo dopo che Dog aveva detto alla polizia che era Rose l'omicida di John ed Elizabeth Howlett.Il duo decise di chiedere aiuto al nonno di James che dette loro dei soldi e consigliò di scappare. I due si trovarono quindi nello Yukon, rifugiandosi in una cava di pietra della Columbia Britannica, con la scusa di essere cugini. James assunse il nome di "Logan", al fine di nascondere la sua identità. Qui, Logan sarebbe diventato uno dei più rispettati minatori per il suo duro lavoro e avrebbe ottenuto il soprannome di "Wolverine". Col passare del tempo, i poteri di Logan crebbero; divenne più forte, il suo fattore di guarigione rimosse lentamente i ricordi traumatici della sua infanzia, accettò la sua natura selvaggia e iniziò a cacciare con un branco di lupi. Durante questo periodo, Logan sviluppò forti sentimenti per Rose, ma non potè agire in quanto gli altri li reputavano cugini. Smitty, che era stato mentore di Logan in tutti quegli anni, si avvicinò sentimentalmente a Rose, e alla fine i due si innamorarono e si fidanzarono, con grande disprezzo e sorpresa di Logan, che in seguito accettò la situazione per il bene della felicità di Rose. Ma quando Logan accettò la decisione di Rose e si assicurò che sia lei che Smitty potessero lasciare la miniera e vivere una vita pacifica, qualcuno dal passato tornò in cerca di vendetta: Dog. Nel mezzo della battaglia, Logan finalmente ricordò chi era Dog e cosa accadde nella notte in cui suo padre fu ucciso. Logan sconfisse Dog e stava quasi per ucciderlo, ma Rose cadde accidentalmente sugli artigli e morì. Scioccato dall'accaduto, la mente di Logan si chiuse e decise di abbandonare il mondo civile e di vivere con i lupi. Negli anni che seguirono, Logan fu nuovamente braccato da Dog , incontrò Nathaniel Essex che era ossessionato dalle mutazioni e diversi membri della famiglia Creed per la prima volta, prima di tornare finalmente alla civiltà. Fu in questo periodo che Romulus, un presunto essere immortale, si interessò alla dinastia Hudson, la famiglia della madre di Logan, e nei decenni a venire, direttamente o tramite mandatari, alterò o cancellò i ricordi di Logan per adattarlo ai suoi piani. La morte di Silver Fox Di ritorno al mondo civile, Logan, apparentemente sotto la guida di Romulus, viaggiò verso il Giappone e Madripoor , dove incontrò per la prima volta Seraph (che lavorava Romulus) , la Mano e affrontò un altro agente di Romulus: Sabretooth. Ad un certo punto, Logan si recò in un'altra comunità di frontiera nelle Montagne Rocciose canadesi e incontrò una giovane donna indiana Blackfoot di nome Silver Fox, di cui ci innamorò. I due condivisero una baita e vissero felici per un po'. Al compleanno di Logan, Sabretooth, presumibilmente agli ordini di Romulus, attaccò brutalmente Silver Fox, violentandola e lasciandola morta: la prima di molte "sorprese" di compleanno per lui. Arrabbiato, Logan lo combatté in un bar, solo per essere sconfitto e quasi ucciso. Sabretooth quindi manipolò Logan fino a fargli credere che la gente di una città vicina avesse ordinato la morte di Silver Fox, spingendo Logan a massacrare gli abitanti e a cadere sotto il controllo di Romulus. Il Guerriero Immortale Negli anni che seguirono la morte di Silver Fox, Logan viaggiò in tutto il mondo, divenne un soldato, un mercenario, un assassino e un fuorilegge, una spia, un samurai e combatté in molte guerre. È in quel periodo che Logan incontrò per la prima volta la figura del suo maestro ei figura paterna Lord Ogun ma anche diversi nemici che sarebbero poi diventati i suoi acerrimi rivali, come Cyber, Mistica, Nuke o Bloodscream. Logan ha anche incontrato numerosi personaggi ed eroi chiave come Natalia Romanoff che lo addestrò nelle arti marziali, il cacciatore di vampiri Eric Brooks, Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury e soprattutto Steve Rogers: Captain America. Dopo la fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, Logan, sotto i consigli di Ogun, cercò la redenzione per le sue azioni passate alle Jasmine Falls, in Giappone, dove studiò con Bando Saburo come essere un uomo e come lasciarsi alle spalle la sua natura guerriera. Qui si innamorò di una donna locale di nome Itsu Akihiro. Si sposarono e concepirono un figlio che riempì Logan di gioia; ma Itsu fu assassinata dal Soldato d'Inverno ipnotizzato da Romulus. Credendo che sua moglie e suo figlio fossero morti, Logan scomparve e per vendicare le loro morti andò a trovare un immortale spadaccino di nome Muramasa. Il samurai usò un pezzo dell'anima di Logan per forgiare una potente lama che avrebbe rivendicato anni dopo. Logan fu poi recuperato dall'organizzazione di Romulus e ipnotizzato di nuovo; inoltre, senza che Logan lo sapesse, Romulus prese anche il bambino dal grembo di Itsu, lo fece nascere e lo dette in adozione ad una coppia giapponese. Questo bambino si chiamava Akihiro, ma alla fine prese il nome "Daken", che significa "Ibrido". Team X Nel 1961, Logan, ora conosciuto come Wolverine, si unì al Progetto Arma X, parte del Progetto Arma Plus, che era stato creato per combattere la minaccia mutante. Fu quindi collocato nella squadra Black Ops gestita dalla CIA, chiamata Team X, con Sabretooth, Silver Fox (che sorprendentemente sembrava essere viva e senza ricordi del suo tempo con Logan), Maverick, Kestrel e Mastodon. Durante questo periodo, Logan e gli altri ricevettero impianti di memoria attraverso scenari organizzati, manipolazioni telepatiche di Aldo Ferro e altre tecnologie. Arma X duplicò anche il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine e lo impiantò nel Team X, rallentando i loro processi di invecchiamento. Nel 1963, Wolverine fu colpito da proiettili di Carbonadio, che rallentarono il suo fattore di guarigione in modo che Arma X e Romulus sapessero come ucciderlo. I proiettili furono rimossi ma Logan si svegliò prima del previsto e riacquistò i suoi ricordi per la prima volta dopo anni, perché non erano ancora stati alterati. Logan cercò di mantenere il segreto e si incontrò con il Team X a Berlino, Germania dell'Est. Il team recuperò il Sintetizzatore di Carbonadio e Janice Hollenbeck, un agente doppiogiochista. Tuttavia, Sabretooth, a quanto pare, era a conoscenza del fatto che Wolverine avesse riguadagnato i suoi ricordi, per cui uccise Janice per rafforzare il condizionamento di Wolverine sugli innocenti che morivano Dopo questo evento Logan lasciò il Team X. Le donne di Logan e i Bastardi Durante tutti quegli anni, Logan si incontrò e si innamorò di molte donne, e generò anche un numero di bambini che aveva dimenticato a causa del costante lavaggio del cervello che riceveva. Quei bambini sarebbero stati trovati in seguito da un altro figlio di Logan, Daken, che li avrebbe dati a un'organizzazione malvagia che voleva vendicarsi del padre per quello che aveva fatto loro in passato: la Mano Destra Rossa. Su consiglio di Daken, la Mano Destra Rossa li addestrò per usarli come armi contro Logan, ma sapendo perfettamente che non avrebbero avuto alcuna possibilità contro di lui. Questi ragazzi sarebbero stati conosciuti come i Bastardi. Esperimento Arma X Dopo aver lasciato il Team X, Logan si unì al Dipartimento K, un ramo segreto del Ministero della Difesa canadese che aveva legami con l'Arma X, dove partecipò a diverse missioni top secret e incontrò Benjamin Grimm e Carol Danvers . Aiutò anche Nick Fury a gestire il Sym-Soldiers in Vietnam dove scoprì l'esistenza della vita aliena e fu posseduto per la prima volta da un simbionte. Più tardi durante una missione, Logan sparò accidentalmente a un altro agente; dopo questo incidente decise di lasciare il Dipartimento K e si consolò con droghe e alcol prima di decidere di lasciare il Canada. Ma prima di lasciare lo Stato, mentre era sulla sua Lotus Seven, e pieno di torazina, Logan fu picchiato e rapito da un gruppo di uomini armati del Progetto Arma X, probabilmente sotto gli ordini di Romulus. L'uomo noto solo come Professore, il Dr. Abraham Cornelius e la Dott.ssa Carol Hines iniziarono a esaminare Logan mentre era immerso in una vasca di contenimento. Lo scheletro di Logan, compresi i suoi artigli, fu legato al metallo indistruttibile noto come Adamantio, rendendolo indistruttibile, e la sua personalità fu sepolta sotto il lavaggio di cervello più intenso che avesse mai subito. Logan fu quindi profondamente ipnotizzato, portandolo a uno stato quasi privo di mente. Fu poi apparentemente costretto da Arma X a massacrare tutti gli abitanti della cittadina di Roanoke come test. Logan si rivelò troppo difficile da controllare per il Programma Arma X e, dopo qualche tempo, si liberò dalla ipnosi, cadde in una profonda furia e fuggì dalla struttura, uccidendo quasi tutti tranne il Professore, il Dott. Cornelius, la Dott.ssa Hines e Malcolm Colcord, che in seguito divenne il direttore di un nuovo programma di Arma X. Il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine fu probabilmente indebolito dal suo calvario, poiché guarì lentamente che mai. Faccia a faccia con Hulk e l'ingresso negli X-Men Vagando nei boschi, Logan fu infine trovato da Heather e James "Mac" Hudson, una giovane coppia in luna di miele nelle Rocky Mountains. Logan attaccò e ferì James. Mentre il poveretto si stava riprendendo, Logan riacquistò abbastanza della sua persona umana da essere inorridito dai suoi artigli, credendo che gli fossero stati impianti artificialmente. Dopo aver recuperato le sue facoltà mentali con l'aiuto di Hudson, Logan divenne un membro de Dipartimento H del Canada fondato dall'agenzia governativa sovrumana di James Hudson. Qualche tempo dopo, l'esercito canadese si mobilitò per combattere Hulk, ma Wolverine ricevette ordini da Romulus di combattere il golia verde per attirare l'attenzione di un partito non identificato. Wolverine iniziò una battaglia con Hulk e un Wendigo. La velocità e l'agilità di Wolverine si dimostrarono vincenti per i due potenti picchiatori, ma dopo aver realizzato che Hulk era un avversario troppo forte, cambiò tattica. Unendosi a Hulk per eliminare il Wendigo, Hulk lanciò il Mostro in una macchia di alberi e Wolverine quindi diede il colpo di grazia. Hulk e Wolverine continuarono a combattere, e poiché ormai Hulk era diventato così infuriato che gli artigli di Adamantio di Wolverine non riuscivano neanche a penetrare nella sua pelle, riuscì finalmente a far fuori temporaneamente Wolverine. Nonostante Wolverine volesse continuare la lotta, gli fu ordinato di tornare al Dipartimento H mentre l'Hulk fu messo KO con una bomba a gas e catturato. Wolverine trascorse mesi a completare alcune missioni di spionaggio fino a quando non fu avvicinato da Charles Xavier, attratto dalla sua lotta con Hulk (come previsto da Romulus) e che era alla ricerca di mutanti per aiutare i suoi studenti, gli X-Men, per fuggire dall'isola/essere noto come Krakoa. Wolverine si dimise dal Dipartimento H per accompagnare il Professor Xavier e salvare gli X-Men catturati. Poco dopo, Wolverine, sotto le istruzioni di Romulus, tentò di assassinare Xavier, ma Charles ruppe la presa di Romulus su Wolverine bloccando gli effetti della sua programmazione. Dopo la sconfitta di Krakoa, Wolverine decise di rimanere con gli X-Men, presso la Scuola per Giovani Dotati, con altri nuovi reclutati come Tempesta, Nightcrawler, Colosso, Thunderbird e Banshee, mentre i membri originali partivano per perseguire una vita normale. Logan rimase con gli X-Men per un po' di tempo, ma tra lui e Ciclope crebbe una rivalità; tra i motivi, vi era un infatuazione di Logan per la fidanzata di Scott, la telepate telecinetica Jean Gray, che presto si unì al gruppo. Nonostante fosse inizialmente scettico sull'idea speranzosa di Xavier per la convivenza mutante e umana, Wolverine iniziò a rispettare i suoi ideali, la determinazione e gli obiettivi, e divenne un membro leale e fidato degli X-Men. Wolverine sviluppò anche una forte amicizia con Kurt Wagner, Peter Rasputin e Ororo Munroe. L'incontro con Mariko Quando gli X-Men si recarono a Agarashima, in Giappone, Logan incontrò Lady Mariko Yashida e aiutò suo cugino, ex X-Man Sole Ardente, in una battaglia contro Moses Magnum. Sebbene non fosse in grado di rivelare il suo amore, Wolverine si innamorò di Lady Mariko, erede di una potente Yakuza famiglia di Tokyo. Inizialmente spaventata, Mariko fu presto messa a suo agio da Wolverine, che era attratta dal suo comportamento gentile, ed entrambi si innamorarono. Dopo aver apportato alcune modifiche al costume e viaggiato verso il Canada per sistemare le cose con gli Alpha Flight e il Dipartimento H, , Logan iniziò a indagare sulla non corrispondenza di Mariko e scoprì che era sposata con un marito violento, Noburo Hideki. Logan intendeva uccidere suo marito, ma fu drogato e sfidato a un duello di spade di legno dal padre di Mariko, Lord Shingen. Durante il duello, Logan fu duramente picchiato e umiliato di fronte a Mariko a causa dell'avvelenamento, quindi lasciò la spada e sguainò gli artigli, solo per essere umiliato ancora di più ed essere etichettato come "animale con una parvenza di forma umana", per aver usato la forza mortale in un duello non letale. Con questo atto, Logan si era disonorato da Mariko e fu gettato nelle strade, dove venne salvato da Yukio, in seguito sua cara amica e amante. Dopo essere stato attaccato dalla Mano, Yukio manipolò Logan per aiutarla, il che portò ad ulteriori imbarazzi di fronte a Mariko. Dopo aver realizzato di essere stato ingannato ingurgitando veleno inconsapevolmente, Logan tornò a combattere Shingen. Dopo che Yukio uccise il marito di Mariko, Wolverine fu costretto a uccidere il padre di Lady Mariko, Lord Shingen, in un duello. Successivamente, Mariko diede a Logan la spada del clan Yashida Masamune, affermando che ne era degno. Forgiata 800 anni fa dal supremo fabbro di spada Masamune, chi brandiva la lama sacra rappresentava il migliore e il più nobile samurai. Con la morte di suo padre e suo marito, Mariko fu nominata a capo del clan Yashida. Logan rimase con lei e in seguito annunciarono il loro fidanzamento. Prima di gongolare a nozze, il fratellastro di Viper e Mariko Silver Samurai avvelenò gli X-Men e combatté Logan per il controllo del clan Yashida. Logan, inizialmente infuriato nel vedere che Rogue si era unita agli X-Men, si dovette ricredere dopo che la ragazza salvò la vita di Mariko, intercettando un colpo di Viper destinato a lei. Mariko e Logan si allontanarono, a causa dei costumi d'onore della sua famiglia, e lui le restituì la spada di Masamune. Dopo che gli X-Men furono sconfitti da Mastermind, Mariko restituì la spada a Logan e dichiarò che doveva rompere le connessioni criminali del suo clan. Mariko sentiva di non poter sposare Wolverine fino a quando non lo avesse fatto. L'incontro con Amiko, l'allenamento con Shadowcat e lo scontro con Ogun Settimane dopo, gli X-Men combatterono contro un drago gigante dopo essere stati teletrasportati in Giappone. Incapace di salvare una donna morente, Wolverine giurò di proteggere sua figlia, Amiko Kobayashi. Logan inizialmente lasciò Amiko alle cure di Mariko per aiutare gli X-Men a combattere Selene. Amiko alla fine sarebbe diventata la figlia adottiva di Wolverine. Dopo una chiamata di soccorso della compagna di squadra Kitty Pryde, Wolverine si recò in Giappone; qui, Kitty fu catturata e sottoposta al controllo mentale da Ogun, che modellò il suo corpo e la sua anima come aveva inizialmente previsto di fare con Wolverine. Dopo essere arrivata in Giappone, Kitty fu inviata ad uccidere Wolverine e lo ferì gravemente, ma con l'aiuto di Yukio, guarì. Logan intraprese un programma di allenamento per insegnare al corpo di Kitty, proprio come Ogun le aveva insegnato alla mente, a diventare abbastanza abile nelle arti marziali giapponesi per combattere il nemico e aiutarla a superare il suo male. Kitty andò ad affrontare lo stesso Ogun, che stava tentando di uccidere Mariko e Amiko per punire Wolverine. Dopo essere stata sconfitta da Ogun, offrì a Kitty, che aveva preso il nome di Shadowcat, di unirsi a lui o morire. In quel momento, Wolverine venne in suo soccorso, riuscendo a sconfiggere Ogun. Dopo questa disavventura, Logan e Kitty sono diventati molto amici, tanto che lui ritiene la ragazza quasi una figlia adottiva. Fu durante questa avventura che Logan apprese da Charles Xavier che il suo amico James "Mac" Hudson era morto. Logan decise di tornare in Canada per aiutare e supportare Heather Hudson in quel calvario. Durante la seconda guerra mondiale sappiamo che vive delle avventure a Madripoor, probabilmente per conto dei servizi segreti canadesi, in quel periodo si fece chiamare con il soprannome di "Guercio". Ha anche aiutato Capitan America e Nick Fury in diverse missioni, oltre ad aver fatto parte di una unità di paracadutisti nota come la "Brigata del diavolo", dove militava anche Victor Creed, il futuro Sabretooth. Ha inoltre salvato dai nazisti una giovane Natasha Romanov e ha vissuto un periodo giapponese, dove è stato addestrato da samurai dal maestro Ogun Lady Deathstrike e Sabretooth Qualche tempo dopo, Yuriko Oyama, Lady Deathstrike, seguì Logan per ucciderlo. Suo padre Lord Dark Wind ideò il processo concatenò lo scheletro di Logan con l'Adamantio ma i suoi studi furono rubati e, di conseguenza, voleva che Logan restituisse ciò che pensava avesse rubato a suo padre. Dopo essere stata battutaper la prima volta, Yuriko giurò di sconfiggere Wolverine e vendicare sia il suo onore che l'onore di suo padre. A tal fine si affidò a Spiral, trasformata in un cyborg con forza sovrumana e artigli di Adamantio. Tre ex soldati del Club Infernale che furono gravemente feriti da Wolverine quando salvò gli X-Men, giurarono vendetta su Logan e di conseguenza furono trasformati in cyborg e diventarono i Reaver. Lady Deathstrike e i suoi Reavers attaccarono quindi Wolverine e lo uccisero quasi. Solo l'aiuto di Katie Power gli consentì di riprendersi dalle sue ferite e di sconfiggere i Reavers. Logan affrontò quindi Lady Deathstrike e dopo una violenta battaglia la sconfisse e rimase inorridito nello scoprire in cosa Yuriko si fosse trasformata per vendicarsi di lui. Nonostante Yuriko implorasse Logan di ucciderla per pietà, egli rifiutò dicendole che la morte doveva guadagnarsela. Ma poco dopo, apparve di nuovo un altro fantasma del passato di Logan: Sabretooth. Quando gli X-Men tentarono di salvare i Morlock, dopo che i Marauders iniziarono a massacrarli indiscriminatamente, Wolverine fu accusato di tenere uno dei Marauder come prigioniero. Mentre cercava di chiarirsi con i Marauder, Logan si trovò di fronte Sabretooth che stava per uccidere il Guaritore. Nonostante Logan voleva combattere Sabretooth e ucciderlo come vendetta per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto in passato, decise di salvare il Guaritore, più importante della sua faida con il suo vecchio nemico. Di conseguenza Logan riuscì a intrappolare Sabretooth sotto una pila di macerie e a far mettere in salvo il Guaritore. ]] Sfortunatamente per Wolverine, Sabretooth non aveva finito con lui. Dopo l'evacuazione di tutti i Morlock sopravvissuti dai loro tunnel, Sabretooth si intrufolò all'interno dell'X-Mansion, mise fuori gioco Rogue e cercò di uccidere la nuova recluta degli X-Men: Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock. Betsy fu in grado di difendersi per un po' nonostante gli attacchi feroci di Sabretooth, fino a quando gli X-Men arrivarono finalmente alla villa. Wolverine decise quindi di affrontare Sabretooth mentre Psylocke sfruttò questa opportunità per sondare la mente del cattivo per scoprire chi era il capo segreto dei Marauders. Nonostante gli scudi psichici di Sabretooth, Betsy ci riuscì e dopo aver informato Logan e gli X-Men, il team decise di aiutare Wolverine contro il suo nemico. Sabretooth sapendo che avrebbe perso contro un gruppo così folto, decise di tuffarsi nel lago vicino alla villa, con Wolverine che lo seguì. Ma alla fine, Sabretooth riuscì a scappare. Patch Dopo che gli X-Men furono ritenuti morti agli occhi del mondo, Logan si trasferì in Australia, dove trovò Dave Chapel nel deserto torturato e morente. Per indagare sul caso , Wolverine tornò a Madripoor, al Princess Bar, e salvò O'Donnell dai criminali di un boss, Roche, mentre cercava "la Tigre". Mentre era al bar, Logan si rese conto di essere guardato e affrontò una donna che si rivelò essere Jessán Hoan. Dopo una breve battaglia con Jessán, Wolverine fu sconfitto da Sapphire Styx e Razor-Fist e consegnato a Roche. Dopo essere sopravvissuto alla tortura dell' Inquisitore, Wolverine fuggì e fu brutalmente attaccato da Razor-Fist, che lo accoltellò alla gola e al busto e se ne andò, pensandolo morto. Wolverine fu salvato e curato da Jessán. Dopo essersi ripreso, Wolverine iniziò a indossare una benda sull'occhio, per mantenere segreta la sua risurrezione agli X-Men e apprese che Jessán era in realtà Tyger Tiger, che giurò di aiutare a rovesciare Roche e prendere il suo posto come signore del crimine di Madripoor. Dopo aver sconfitto Razor-Fist, Wolverine e Tyger Tiger salvarono O'Donnell e uccisero Roche. Prima di andare via, Wolverine ricordò a Tyger che se fosse diventata come Roche, lui sarebbe tornato per ucciderla. Subito dopo i due si baciarono. Poco dopo aver seguito alcuni sospetti per un caso di omicidio, Wolverine, che iniziò a farsi chiamare Patch, si imbatté in Karma dei Nuovi mutanti, che stava lavorando per suo zio tentando di rovesciare Tyger Tiger alleandosi con il Capo della Polizia Tai. Dopo aver informato Tyger che non avrebbe lavorato per lei, Patch e Tyger furono picchiati da Roughhouse e Bloodsport, vennero e salvati da Karma. Patch lasciò Tyger con Jessica, Lindsay e Chang (che fu ucciso da Roughhouse e Bloodsport) mentre distrusse le forniture di oppio del generale Nguyen Ngoc Coy, dove incontrò gli Harrier. Dopo aver interrotto le sue attività di droga, Patch andò direttamente da Coy e combatté e sconfisse Roughhouse e Bloodsport, salvando Lindsay, Jessica e Tyger. Patch ebbe il Generale Coy alla sua mercé, finché il Principe Baran intervenne e, grazie a Lindsay, li considerò tutti suoi ospiti onorati. Il principe propose a Tyger e al generale Coy di collaborare insieme per fermare la zona di guerra a Madripoor e Patch convinse Tyger ad accettare. Successivamente, il capo della polizia Tai informò Patch che sapeva che lui e Wolverine erano la stessa persona. Ricordando il suo primo "regalo di compleanno" di Creed, Patch salvò una coppia dall'essere rapinata e in seguito fu preso di mira dai criminali. Dopo essere sfuggito a un loro attentato, Patch li rintracciò al Princess Bar solo per trovarli morti con una nota di Creed che recitava "Nessuno ti uccide tranne me, specialmente oggi." L'incontro con Jubilee Logan continuò a dividersi tra la sua vita con gli X-Men in Australia e le sue avventure da solista a Madripoor per un po', ma un giorno Logan fu attaccato e catturato dai Reavers e da Donald Pierce che lo appese a una croce e lo torturò. Mentre era sulla croce, Logan fece diversi sogni durante i quali vide molti dei suoi amici e nemici, ma anche una visione di ciò che stava accadendo agli X-Men grazie a Gateway. Logan apprese che senza di lui e con Longshot che aveva lasciato la squadra, gli X-Men erano indeboliti e Pierce e i Reavers intendevano ucciderli. Psylocke sapeva che gli X-Men non avevano alcuna possibilità contro l'imminente attacco, quindi convinse telepaticamente i suoi compagni di squadra a entrare nel Siege Perilous per salvarli. Successivamente a questi eventi, la setta dell'Alba della Luce Bianca, guidata dal crudele e inumano mutante Gorgon, che tramava congiuntamente con l'HYDRA, un'organizzazione criminale internazionale di matrice nazista, uccise e riportò in vita Logan con un condizionamento che lo costrinse a compiere missioni omicide per loro conto, per poi riportare in vita le eventuali vittime (altri supereroi) e asservire anche loro. Sotto il controllo dell'HYDRA uccise il compagno X-Men Northstar, per essere anch'esso resuscitato. Il tutto faceva parte di un complotto più grande, che aveva come obiettivo destabilizzare e sottomettere gli Stati Uniti d'America. Logan venne poi salvato e decondizionato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., che lo arruolò come agente per sconfiggere definitivamente l'HYDRA e la setta. Dopo aver distrutto molte basi delle varie organizzazioni criminali assieme a Elektra si scontrò con Gorgon, e dopo una battaglia in cui rischiò la morte, rifletté il terribile sguardo pietrificante del criminale con gli artigli, riuscendo a trasformarlo in pietra e frantumandolo in mille pezzi. Dopo che Gateway gli mostrò quello che successe, Logan si confrontato di nuovo con Pierce, che decise di crocifiggerlo su una croce a forma di X, poco dopo l'inizio di una potente tempesta che constrinse i Reavers a lasciare Logan da solo. Nel mezzo della tempesta, una giovane mutante in fuga chiamata Jubilee che seguì segretamente gli X-Men per un po' dopo che la avevano salvata dalla M-Squad, assistì a ciò che stava accadendo a Logan da lontano e decise di aiutarlo nonostante la paura di essere catturata e uccisa dai Reavers. Preso il coraggi a due mani, la ragazza riuscì a liberare Wolverine. Logan disorientato attaccò Jubilee, ma essa riuscì a respingerlo con le sue esplosioni di plasma e lui riacquistò la sanità mentale. Pierce arrabbiato per la fuga di Wolverine, inviò i suoi cani per rintracciarlo, ma grazie a Gateway, sia Logan che Jubilee riuscirono a sconfiggere i Reavers e a fuggire. Nonostante facesse parte dei Reavers, Lady Deathstrike rispettava Logan come guerriero, quindi decise di proteggere la spada d'onore dello Yashida che Logan teneva nella sua stanza dagli altri Reavers e lo lasciò scappare con Jubilee perché non c'era onore nell'ucciderlo se lui non riusciva a difendersi. Logan e Jubilee decisero quindi di dirigersi a Hong Kong e più precisamente a Landau per indagare sulla scomparsa degli X-Men. Dopo questa avventura, Jubilee avrebbe seguito Logan in diverse avventure e alla fine sarebbe diventato come una figlia per lui, proprio come Kitty prima. Con l'aiuto di Jubilee e successivamente di Psylocke, Logan fu grado di trovare gli X-Men scomparsi, e, dopo aver sconfitto il Re delle Ombre, il team si riunì. Shiva Scenario Con la ricerca degli X-Men ormai finita, Wolverine era fortemente turbatoda alcuni dei suoi ricordi perduti, così decise di indagare sull'abbandonata Struttura Arma X in Canada, dove era stato trasformato anni prima. Lì, iniziò ad avere flashback del suo tempo con il Team X e di quando fu rapito dal programma Arma X. Dopo che Logan venne a sapere che i suoi ricordi erano stati manomessi, sia Xavier che Jean cercarono di aiutarlo rimuovendo alcuni dei suoi blocchi di memoria, ma di conseguenza Logan fu sopraffatto e quasi impazzì. Il professor Xavier gli disse che se avesse provato a rimuovere i blocchi di memoria di Logan ancora una volta, Logan avrebbe potuto perdere la sua umanità. Questa rivelazione fece arrabbiare Logan che si strappò il costume marrone affermando di non essere un animale ma un X-Man. Di conseguenza smise di indossare il suo costume marrone e decise di re-indossare l'originale uniforme blu e gialla. Logan si diresse quindi a Windsor, in Ontario, e si infiltrò in un vecchio magazzino di Arma X dove furono creati alcuni dei suoi falsi ricordi. Qui attivò inavvertitamente l'intelligenza artificiale Shiva, progettata per uccidere i membri del Team X, tra cui Wolverine era il primo della lista. Logan riuscì a sconfiggere il robot Shiva, ma un altro prese il suo posto. All'improvviso il robot fece esplodere una bomba mentale che fece rivivere a Logan ogni dolore, ferita e momento di agonia che aveva vissuto in passato. La lotta tra lui e Shiva fu osservata di nascosto sia da Carol Hines che dal professor Thorton che sembravano ancora vivi. Ma poco dopo Silver Fox si rivelò ai due e uccise Thorton con quelli che sembravano degli artigli. Logan scoprì che Thorton era morto e che prima di morire aveva attivato tutti i rimanenti robot Shiva e che il loro obiettivo principale era Sabretooth. Mentre a Logan non importava il destino di Sabretooth, gli X-Men erano preoccupati per gli altri obiettivi nella lista delle uccisioni di Shiva. Nell'apprendere che molti dei suoi ricordi erano impiantati, Wolverine divenne molto più cupo, il che preoccupò sia Xavier che gli X-Men. Omega Red Dopo quelle rivelazioni, Logan tornò alla Villa per passare un po' di tempo con gli X-Men ma sfortunatamente furono attaccati da un altro fantasma del passato di Logan: Omega Red, che era stato recentemente resuscitato dal boss della Mano Matsu'o Tsurayaba. Omega Red, con l'aiuto di Abraham Cornelius e Matsu’o, fu in grado di catturare Logan per poi poi torturato per scoprire la posizione del Sintetizzatore C, l'unico dispositivo che poteva stabilizzare i poteri di Omega Red. Fortunatamente, Logan venne aiutato da un altro fantasma del suo passato, il suo vecchio compagno di squadra Maverick, che scoprì che i ricordi di Logan del loro tempo come parte del Team X erano stati rimossi dalla sua mente. Con l'aiuto degli X-Men e di Maverick, Wolverine riuscì a fermare i piani di Omega Red e Matsu e recuperò il Sintetizzatore C. Dopo aver sconfitto l'esercito di Matsu, Logan si trovò di fronte Cornelius che gli sparò scusandosi per quello che gli aveva fatto anni fa. Logan non ricordando l'esperimento di Arma X non capì di cosa stesse parlando, e prima che potesse ottenere una risposta, Cornelius fu colpito alla testa da Maverick mentre Matsu’o e Omega Red riuscirono a scappare. Logan quindi consegnò il Sintetizzatore C a Maverick dicendogli che nonostante non ricordasse tutto del suo passato, aveva un vago ricordo che gli appartenesse. La morte di Mariko Dopo aver ricevuto una chiamata da Jubilee, Logan si diresse rapidamente in Giappone con Gambit, ma sfortunatamente, a causa del suo scheletro di adamantio, fu bloccato dalla sicurezza dell'aeroporto di Los Angeles. Dopo aver chiamato lo S.H.I.E.L.D., Logan fu in grado di salire sull'aereo. Dopo l'atterraggio in Giappone, Wolverine e Gambit furono attaccati dalla Mano che riuscirono a sconfiggere ma, come piano di emergenza, il nuovo leader della Mano, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, rapì Jubilee. Jubilee incontrò l'assassino Reiko che era stato accecato dalla Mano e che aveva il compito di ucciderla, in cambio Reiko avrebbe riavuto la vista. Ma dopo che Jubilee gli disse di conoscere Logan, Reiko la lasciò andare perché era in debito con lui. Logan e Gambit finalmente arrivarono alla stazione di polizia ma furono attaccati da Cylla, il cyborg finale di Donald Pierce, e da diversi ninja inviati da Matsu'o Tsurayaba. Grazie all'aiuto di Sole Ardente, Logan fu in grado di sconfiggerli, ma Cylla riuscì a scappare. Dopo lo scontro Logan e Gambit decisero di dirigersi verso la casa della famiglia Yashida e scoprirono che il clan era assediato da una disputa interna. Dopo che Logan incontrò Mariko e Silver Samurai, la Mano li attaccò costringendo tutti ad una collaborazione. Lungo la strada Mariko diede a Logan il suo vecchio costume marrone e combatté di nuovo contro Cylla, questa volta sconfiggendola. Sfortunatamente, Silver Fox e Matsu'o formarono un'alleanza e usarono Reiko per avvelenare Mariko Di fronte a una morte lenta e dolorosa, Mariko chiese a Wolverine di porre fine alla sua vita in modo rapido e misericordioso. A malincuore, Logan obbedì con riluttanza. Dopo la morte della donna che amava, Logan trascorse i giorni seguenti seduto nella sua tomba, anche sotto la pioggia. Improvvisamente, dopo aver ascoltato il Samurai d'Argento che disse la parola "spettro", Logan ebbe un lampo di memoria dell'ultima missione che aveva fatto con il Team X a Berlino che provocò la morte di Janice, e ricordava anche l'uomo di nome Spettro. Dopo aver sperimentato questo ricordo, Logan se ne andò, ma sulla strada per l'aeroporto sentì l'odore di Matsu'o, si ambiò rapidamente il costume e lo affrontò. Wolverine giurò quindi a Matsu'o che gli avrebbe tagliato una parte del suo corpo ad ogni anniversario della morte di Mariko, fino a quando non gli sarebbe restato più nulla. Una promessa che Wolverine avrebbe mantenuto per anni, fino a che Matsu'o finalmente morì. La morte di Mariko cambiò significativamente il personaggio di Wolverine, rendendolo ancora più disciplinato ed emotivamente distante. Ricordi dal passato Dopo la sua recente avventura a Windsor, il suo incontro con Omega Red e dopo aver sperimentato l'ennesimo flashback dopo aver sentito la parola "spettro", Logan decise di indagare sul suo passato con il Team X. Alla fine trovò il suo vecchio compagno di squadra John Wraith che scatenò diversi ricordi di Logan grazie alla testa di uno Shiva. In seguito, Wraith rivelò di essere preoccupato che il soppressore di invecchiamento dato a tutti i membri del Team X stava fallendo. Le paure di Wraith si dimostrarono vere quando uno dei membri della squadra di nome Mastodon morì di fronte a loro dopo l'inversione del suo fattore di "soppressione dell'invecchiamento". Dopo essere stato raggiunto da Carol Hines, Logan scoprì che Silver Fox era ancora viva, e con sua sorpresa, Silver Fox lo disprezzava per qualcosa che credeva avesse fatto. Ma prima che Wolverine potesse capire cosa intendesse dire Silver Fox, il team riuscì a collegare la morte di Mastodon ad Aldo Ferro, ora noto come Psi-Borg. Psi-Borg li sopraffece con le sue illusioni, provocando la morte di Carol Hine a causa di un infarto e la morte di Silver Fox per mano di Sabretooth. Sabretooth e Ferro riuscirono poi a fuggire. A causa della morte di Mariko e Silver Fox e delle manomissioni mentali dell'Arma X, Wolverine subì un esaurimento mentale. Nick Fury e John Wraith decisero di aiutare Logan e gli rivelarono che la sua memoria con Silver Fox era reale. Anche il Professor Xavier decise di aiutare Logan sbloccando un ricordo di una missione del Team X della guerra fredda "Terry Adams", . Ciò portò Wolverine in Russia dove incontrò il super soldato sovietico Epsilon Red che gli rivelò diversi segreti sul suo passato con il Team X. Epsilon Red usò i suoi poteri per bruciare i blocchi di memoria dalla mente di Logan al fine di sbloccare i suoi ricordi reali, ma sfortunatamente il processo funzionò a metà e alcuni dei blocchi di memoria si rivelarono impossibili da rompere. Perdita dell'Adamantio Logan si riunì agli X-Men proprio quando Magneto scatenò un impulso elettromagnetico sulla Terra che uccise migliaia di persone innocenti; Xavier e gli X-Men decisero di infiltrarsi nella sua stazione spaziale per fermarlo una volta per tutte. Sfortunatamente per gli X-Men, il combattimento non andò come previsto e mentre Magneto stava per uccidere Quicksilver, intervenne Wolverine che gli salvò la vit. .]] Magneto cadde in ginocchio, ma rapidamente si vendicò e usò i suoi poteri per strappare l'Adamantio dallo scheletro di Wolverine, causando gravi ferite che quasi lo uccisero. Queste lesioni sovraccaricarono il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine per un certo periodo e scoprì anche che gli artigli che credeva un risultato del programma Arma X facessero effettivamente parte della sua struttura ossea a causa della sua mutazione. Come risultato delle sue ferite e della perdita del suo fattore di guarigione, Logan lasciò gli X-Men per un po'. Dopo aver lasciato gli X-Men, Wolverine viaggiò per tutto il mondo e affrontando alcuni dei suoi più grandi nemici lungo la strada come Lady Deathstrike , Bloodscream e Cyber. Poco dopo, Logan incontrò il mercenario noto come Deadpool e fu quasi ucciso durante il loro combattimento. Ma fortunatamente, il suo fattore di guarigione tornò più forte che mai e si salvò. Logan inseguì poi Deadpool che riuscì a scappare; quindi Logan decise di ricongiungersi con gli X-Men. Di nuovo alla villa degli X, Sabretooth, che era prigioniero degli X-Men, riuscì a fuggire dalla sua cella e di conseguenza Wolverine lo affrontò. Dopo un duro pestaggio e sentendo Sabretooth minacciare di uccidere Jean Gray, Kitty Pryde e Jubilee, Logan ebbe uno scatto d'ira e conficcò uno dei suoi artigli nel cervello di Sabretooth quasi uccidendolo. La vittoria ebbe un prezzo perché Logan sentì lentamente la sua natura selvaggia prendere il sopravvento e di conseguenza decise di vivere nei boschi per un periodo. La discesa di Logan nella follia peggiorò dopo che Genesis provò a legare nuovamente l'Adamantio al suo scheletro, ma Logan respinse il metallo per salvare la vita di Sam Guthrie, perdendo la sua umanità regredendo a uno stato simile al selvaggio. Logan rimase in questo stato per un po', ma con l'aiuto di Elektra Natchios, Stick e dei suoi amici, riuscì a recuperare la sua sanità mentale e lentamente tornò al suo aspetto fisico originale. Cavalieri di Apocalisse Più tardi, durante un'avventura spaziale con gli X-Men , Logan fu rapito dall'aspirante conquistatore Apocalisse e sostituito da uno degli Skrull che si infiltrarono tra gli X-Men. Logan fu quindi costretto a combattere l'assassino selvaggio Sabretooth per il mantello del Cavaliere della Morte. Sapendo che avrebbe potuto resistere alla manipolazione psicologica di Apocalisse, e che Sabretooth sarebbe stato un criminale molto pericoloso con il supporto del conquistatore, Logan sconfisse la sua nemesi. Di conseguenza, Apocalisse riuscì dove Genesis aveva fallito, riunendo l'Adamantio allo scheletro di Wolverine. Come Cavaliere della Morte, Wolverine completò diverse missioni per Apocalisse e combatté contro Hulk. Nel frattempo, lo skrull che lo sostituiva cercò di creare una frattura tra gli X-Men e il loro mentore, ma durante una missione fu ucciso dal vero Wolverine sotto gli ordini di Apocalisse. Dopo aver scoperto che il loro compagno di squadra era uno Skrull, gli X-Men scoprirono che il vero Wolverine era un Cavaliere di Apocalisse e decisero di aiutarlo. Sotto il controllo di Apocalisse, Wolverine combatté contro gli X-Men nella sua incarnazione della Morte, ma Psylocke, Arcangelo, Kitty Pryde e Jubilee lo aiutarono a liberarsi dal controllo mentale. Sfortunatamente poco dopo, Logan fu testimone della morte del suo amico Colosso che sacrificò la sua vita per sradicare il Virus Legacy. I File Logan e l'Arma Plus Dopo essersi riunito a X-Men, Logan iniziò ad avere più flashback sul suo passato e fu presto affrontato da un serial killer chiamato Mister X, l'immortale Mauvais, ed il nuovo programma Arma X tenuto da Malcolm Colcord, Ogun e Sabretooth. Usando la tecnologia Arma X, Sabretooth fu in grado di rimuovere i poteri di Wolverine, quindi assunse Omega Red e Lady Deathstrike che uccisero quasi Nightcrawler, Yukio, Heather e Mac Hudson e rapirono Amiko, mentre rubava i "File di Logan". Questi file contenevano tutto ciò che riguardava il passato di Logan prima che fosse rapito per l'esperimento di Arma X. Lungo la strada, Sabretooth tradì Omega Red e Lady Deathstrike, uccise quasi Amiko e rivelò a Logan che i "File di Logan" erano una bugia, e la ragione per cui Logan non riusciva a ricordare il suo passato era a causa del suo fattore di guarigione che rimuoveva i suoi ricordi più traumatici . Dopo questa rivelazione, Sabretooth uccise Wolverine. L'anima di Logan andò nell'aldilà dove fu accolta dallo spirito di Rose O'Hara che gli rivelò diverse cose sulla sua lunga vita e in particolare su come affrontò il dolore, ma a causa dei suoi ricordi mancanti Logan non la riconobbe, pensando si trattasse di Jean Grey. Mentre era quasi pronto a lasciar andare il dolore dopo aver fatto pace con se stesso per conoscere la verità sulle sue origini, Wolverine venne attaccato da diversi criminali deceduti che volevano vendicarsi. Logan decise che non voleva ancora lasciar andare il dolore e li combatté tutti un'ultima volta. Mentre veniva sopraffatto, qualcuno intervenne e lo aiutò: il suo amico defunto Colosso. Felice di rivedere il suo amico, entrambi sono riuscirono a sconfiggere tutti i cattivi, ma la scelta di Logan ebbe una grande conseguenza: la sua volontà di combattere ridimensionò il suo fattore di guarigione e la sua anima ritornò al suo corpo, ma prima di lasciarla, Rose gli disse un'ultima cosa: "Non sono Jean." Tornato sulla terra dei vivi, Logan si diresse verso la Villa degli X-Man e scoprì che Amiko era viva, fu salvata dal progetto Arma X e da Colcord per ripagarsi da ciò che fece Creed. Ma questa esperienza prossima alla morte avrebbe avuto grandi conseguenze su Logan, portandolo ad avere incubi e un'ossessione per scoprire la vera identità della donna che gli apparì nell'aldilà. Non molto tempo dopo, Jean Gray e il Professor Xavier andarono a Parigi e incontrarono uno strano personaggio chiamato Fantomex che rivelò diverse verità sul progetto di Arma X e in particolare che Arma X significava "Arma 10" da sempre e che il programma era solo una parte del Arma Plus che creò diverse armi nel corso degli anni. Venne anche rivelato che le ultime armi furono state create nel The World, una struttura di ricerca autonoma costruita da Arma Plus da qualche parte nell'Inghilterra rurale. Dopo aver sconfitto Arma XII, Jean Gray apprese che Fantomex era anche una vittima di Arma Plus, che il suo vero nome in codice era Arma XIII e fu anch'esso creato nel "The World". Poco dopo, durante il salvataggio del mutante Dust, Logan incontrò Fantomex che lo chiamò con il suo vero nome per la prima volta dopo anni: "James". Poco dopo, Wolverine, Ciclope e Fantomex si infiltrarono nel "The World"; lì Wolverine scoprì come era stato utilizzato nel massacro di Roanoke durante l'esperimento di Arma X e altri segreti di Arma Plus. Fu in seguito rivelato che era sempre stato il piano di Sublime lasciare che Logan guardasse quei file per sbloccare la memoria su Roanoke e riportarlo in questo posto in seguito. Dopo essersi confrontato con l'ultimo prodotto del programma Arma Plus Arma XV, Logan fece esplodere una bomba che distrusse la struttura Arma Plus e Arma XV. Logan sopravvisse e fu salvato da Jean Gray, ma dopo che tornarono sulla terra Jean fu uccisa da Xorn, spingendo Wolverine a decapitarlo per vendicarla. Wolverine pianse fortemente la perdita di Jean e non fu contento della nuova relazione di Ciclope ed Emma Frost , ma rimase un membro degli X-Men, svolgendo il maggior numero di missioni possibili e portando a termine anche occasionali missioni da solista. Fu durante questo periodo che Logan scoprì che il suo amico Colosso era stato riportato in vita dallo straniero guerriero Ord; incontrò anche Armor e decise di addestrarla. L'incontro con X-23 Qualche tempo dopo, Wolverine ricevette una strana lettera da Sarah Kinney, che gli diceva che una giovane clone femminile di se stesso di nome Laura, con nome in codice X-23 fu creata e utilizzata per commettere diversi omicidi in tutto il mondo. Poco dopo, X-23 seguì Logan nella X-Mansion; lui annusò il suo profumo e la condusse in un luogo tranquillo dove non sarebbero stati disturbati. Inizialmente Logan cercò di ragionare con Laura, ma lei lo attaccò e quasi uccise, ma prima che potesse subire un colpo fatale, Logan riuscì a rompere il condizionamento di Laura e aiutarla. Dopo averle parlato e averle detto che l'avrebbe aiutata, Logan e Laura furono attaccati dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e da Capitan America, che erano lì per arrestare Laura per i suoi crimini; nonostante l'intervento di Logan, la ragazza fu catturata. Capitan America, con l'aiuto di Daredevil scoprì che Laura non aveva il controllo delle sue azioni, quindi decise di lasciarla andare. Le disse di andare a cercare Logan e gli X-Men, ma sfortunatamente Laura non ascoltò il consiglio di Steve e scomparve per un po'. Qualche tempo dopo, Wolverine e gli X-Men indagarono su diversi casi di omicidio commessi a New York e dopo aver esaminato i cadaveri, Logan e Ororo scoprirono diversi tagli simili agli artigli di Adamantio di Logan. La loro indagine li portò in un night club chiamato "Wannabees". Qui Logan percepì il profumo di Laura e, una volta trovata quando, la ragazza lo pugnalò al petto e gli tagliò il viso con l'artiglio del piede. Non rinunciando a lei, gli X-Men la seguirono e Logan la affrontò da sola, Laura lo attaccò di nuovo, ma questa volta Logan la sottomise facilmente. Dopo aver chiarito il malinteso, Laura accettò di andare all'Istituto Xavier, e Logan fece un accordo con lei nascondendo il fatto che la conoscesse già agli X-Men per proteggerla. Non molto tempo dopo che Laura lasciò gli X-Men, Logan, che ormai chiamava la ragazza "sorella", la convinse a tornare alla villa per lavorare sia con la Squadra Nuovi Mutanti che con i Satiri nonostante le proteste di Emma Frost. Nemico Pubblico Qualche tempo dopo, un ragazzo di nome Rikuto venne rapito per trattare un riscatto con i genitori del ragazzo Ichiro (che era cugino di Mariko) e Fukuko. I due chiesero aiuto a Wolverine, che scoprì che il rapimento era tutta una messa in scena; a Logan venne tesa un'imboscata dalla Mano e fu ucciso dal Gorgone che gli disse che avevano già ucciso Rikuto. La Mano resuscitò Wolverine e l'Hydra utilizzò la loro tecnologia per trasformarlo in una macchina per uccidere.. Sotto controllo mentale e con l'aiuto di diversi dispositivi di teletrasporto, Logan fu in grado di affrontare molti altri eroi come Elektra, i Fantastici Quattro, Hornet e Daredevil. La lotta con Daredevil fu decisiva, dato che Daredevil riuscì a impalare Wolverine su una spada creando un intenso dolore che permise a Logan di uscire per un breve momento dal controllo mentale dell'Hydra appena in tempo per avvertire Matt che il gruppo criminale stava progettando di uccidere il presidente degli Stati Uniti e che il loro combattimento era solo un diversivo per permettere alla Mano di far risorgere Elektra sotto il loro controllo mentale; subito dopo fu teletrasportato via dall'Hydra. Con questa nuova informazione gli X-Men e i Vendicatori riuscirono a sconfiggere Wolverine e lo presero in custodia. Di nuovo nelle mani dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury incaricò un team di scienziati di rimuovere il lavaggio del cervello di Logan e lo riportò al suo io più vecchio per usarlo contro l'Hydra e la Mano. Alla fine Logan affrontò l'uomo che lo uccise, il Gorgone, e fu in grado di sconfiggerlo. Dopo averlo battuto, Logan scomparì per mesi alla ricerca del corpo di Rikuto, e dopo aver finalmente scoperto dove era sepolto il ragazzo, diede la brutta notizia ai suoi genitori e la posizione del corpo, dicendo che gli dispiaceva per tutto. House of M Nel crossover House of M Logan prese parte alla riunione tra Vendicatori e X-Men per decidere il fato di Scarlet. Nel nuovo mondo infatti Scarlet cercò di esaudire i desideri delle persone che le si potevano opporre, senza pensare che il più grande desiderio di Wolverine era sapere tutto sul proprio passato. Ciò gli consentì di essere finalmente in grado di capire del suo passato ciò che era vero e ciò che gli era stato impiantato nella sua mente. Per questo Logan era l'unico a ricordarsi del mondo reale e quindi si impegnò a risvegliare i ricordi degli altri eroi. Una volta tornato al vero mondo Wolverine mantenne questi ricordi del proprio passato anche se confusi, e cominciò un viaggio per poterli comprendere meglio. L'ingresso nei Vendicatori e il recupero della sua memoria Durante una missione nella Terra Selvaggia, Wolverine incontrò il nuovo recente team dei Vendicatori e alla fine accettò la proposta di Tony Stark di unirsi alla squadra in quanto avrebbe potuto fornire una prospettiva utile alla squadra nel nuovo mondo. Con la mente un po' più ordinata, Logan andò a trovare il fabbro immortale, Muramasa, e rivendicò l'arma forgiata con il pezzo della sua anima subito dopo la morte di Itsu. Con la Lama Muramasa in suo possesso, Logan era pronto per iniziare la sua ricerca di vendetta. Con l'aiuto di Emma Frost, Logan scoprì presto che Daken, suo figlio, era vivo. Dopo averlo incontrato, , Logan cercò di salvarlo diverse volte, ma Daken rifiutò sempre il suo aiuto, lo tradì e tentò anche di ucciderlo diverse volte anche dopo aver appreso la verità su come era Romulus il responsabile di tutto ciò che accadde tra lui e Logan. Inoltre Daken rubò il nome in codice "Wolverine" del padre e si unì agli Oscuri Vendicatori di Norman Osborn. Fu anche in grado di rubare un pezzo della Lama Muramasa e con l'aiuto sia di Romulus che del Riparatore, due dei suoi artigli furono legati al metallo della lama. Dopo aver appreso che Daken voleva segretamente uccidere Romulus solo per prendere il posto nel suo impero, Logan capì che suo figlio era troppo corrotto per la salvezza, quindi decise di riprendere la sua ricerca di vendetta contro Romulus. Alla fine, Logan fu in grado di sconfiggere Romulus, e con l'aiuto di Cloak, lo intrappolò nella dimensione Forza Oscura, quindi sconfisse Daken e rimosse i suoi artigli dalla Muramasa . Una volta fatto, Logan nascose sia gli artigli di Daken che la Lama Muramasa spezzata in una tomba non contrassegnata vicino alla tenuta Howlett mettendo fine all'impero e all'eredità di Romulus una volta per tutte. Romulus fuggì in seguito con l'aiuto di Sabretooth, ma Logan fu in grado di sconfiggerlo ancora una volta e venne imprigionato nel Raft. Ma dopo tutte queste rivelazioni sul suo passato, i tradimenti di suo figlio e vederlo unirsi agli Oscuri Vendicatori rubando il suo nome in codice, Logan iniziò a mostrare segni di un esaurimento nervoso come indicato da Yukio e Spider-Man. Civil War Dopo la strage di Stamford, Wolverine si mise sulle tracce di Nitro per punirlo. Dopo che il carnefice venne catturato da Namor e dai i suoi agenti per vendicarsi della morte di sua cugina, Logan ritornò in superficie dove venne catturato da Sentry e consegnato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. poiché non registrato. Wolverine scappò da un eliveivolo e si unì alla fazione di Capitan America. Post Civil War Dopo la morte di Capitan America, Wolverine si introdusse a bordo dell'elivelivolo S.H.I.E.L.D., con l'aiuto del Dottor Strange e di Daredevil, per accertarsi che il corpo che stavano custodendo fosse realmente quello di Steve Rogers e non una copia fasulla. Sull'elivelivolo Wolverine interrogò anche Crossbones, il cecchino, per scoprire chi fosse stato il mandante, ma il criminale aveva subito un parziale lavaggio del cervello che ne impedì l'identificazione da parte del Dottor Faustus. Wolverine constatò che il cadavere a bordo era realmente quello di Cap, e decise di tornare dai Nuovi Vendicatori per informarli; prima di andarsene minacciò Stark dicendogli che, qualora avesse scoperto che dietro la morte di Steve ci fosse stato lui, lo avrebbe ucciso. Secret Invasion Dopo aver scoperto assieme ai Vendicatori che Elektra era in realtà uno Skrull, Logan cominciò a sospettare di essere sotto assedio da parte della razza aliena mutaforma, dichiarando di non potere più fidarsi di nessuno, nemmeno di loro, in quanto chiunque sarebbe potuto essere uno Skrull infiltrato; in seguito la Donna Ragno prelevò il cadavere dell'alieno per portarlo da Tony Stark. Subito dopo questi eventi Logan si recò in un locale dove scoprì il misterioso Hood che aveva rubato ad un'asta criminale il cyborg Deathlok con l'intento di usarlo contro la Stark Tower; i due si batterono ma Hood si tramutò in un demone cibernetico e riuscì a fuggire. Wolverine allora tornò dai suoi compagni, tutti decisi a darsi fiducia reciprocamente e a correre in aiuto della squadra di Stark, benché loro nemici. Al comando degli X-Men e la morte di Nightcrawler Poco tempo dopo, Ciclope decise di assemblare una nuova X-Force composta da Wolverine come caposquadra, James Proudstar (Terra-616) Warpath, Wolfsbane e X-23 per occuparsi degli affari sporchi a cui il resto degli X-Men non poteva partecipare, compreso l'omicidio. Anche se Ciclope decise di aggiungere X-23 alla squadra senza prima consultare Logan, cosa che lo fece arrabbiare perché non voleva che Laura diventasse una macchina da guerra, ma nonostante la protesta di Logan, Laura fu aggiunta alla squadra. Il team completò diverse missioni e diede il benvenuto a nuovi membri come Elixir, Domino e lo Svanitore. Poco dopo, la squadra fu mandata nel futuro da Ciclope per individuare e aiutare Cable e Hope contro Bishop e Stryfe. Una volta nel futuro, il team riuscì a sconfiggere Stryfe e proteggere Hope, ma Bishop fuggì. Ai nostri tempi, X-23 riuscì a salvare Boom Boom e ad uccidere Leper, ma venne catturata e presa dal Facility e torturata da Adam Harkins e Kimura. Grazie all'aiuto dell'Agente Morales, Wolverine e il team riuscirono a localizzare Laura e salvarla. Ma dopo questo evento Wolverine disse a Ciclope che da quel momento Laura era fuori dalla squadra. Ciclope accettò, ma prima aveva un'altra missione per gli X-Force. Durante gli eventi di Secondo Avvento, Cable e Hope tornarono finalmente ai nostri tempi, Wolverine e il suo team di X-Force dovettero aiutarli contro i Purificatori e il Consiglio Umano. Sfortunatamente, dopo che X-23 uccise un prigioniero di fronte agli X-Men vi fu una sppaccatura tra Wolverine e diversi membri, in particolare con il suo migliore amico Nightcrawler. Prima che Logan potesse spiegarsi al suo migliore amico, Kurt fu ucciso da Bastion mentre cercava di proteggere Hope e poco dopo venne scatenato un esercito di Sentinelle nel futuro che costrinse gli X-Force e Cable a recarsi in questo futuro per fermare la fonte: Nimrod. Una volta fermato Nimrod, Cable sacrificò la sua vita per assicurarsi che la squadra potesse tornare al presente. Dopo che tutti i membri del Consiglio Umano furono uccisi, Bastion tentò di uccidere ache Hope ma alla fine fu sconfitto. All'indomani della battaglia, la morte di Nightcrawler ebbe un profondo effetto su Logan e la notizia interruppe la sua amicizia con Ororo. Fedele alle sue parole, Logan rimosse Laura dal team dicendole che era giunto il momento di trovare la sua strada e di essere più di una semplice arma. Ciclope ordinò quindi a Wolverine di sciogliere la sua squadra X-Force, ma Logan credeva che questa squadra fosse ancora necessaria, quindi formò in segreto una nuova squadra X-Force con Arcangelo, Psylocke, Fantomex e Deadpool. La saga dell'Angelo Nero Dopo la formazione del nuovo team X-Force, Warren chiamò Logan dicendogli che aveva assunto Deadpool al fine di indagare sulle attività del Clan Akkaba e che Wade scoprì che Apocalisse stava per rinascere in un nuovo corpo. Logan accettò di aiutare Warren. Ma di nascosto alla squadra, il Clan Akkaba resuscitò Apocalisse da bambino e lo indottrinò a riprendere i suoi vecchi doveri. Il giovane Apocalisse era protetto da un nuovo gruppo di Cavalieri ma l'X-Force fu in grado di sconfiggerli e che la nuova minaccia era solo un bambino. Dopo questa scoperta il team decise di non ucciderlo e Logan propose di portare con loro il ragazzo, riabilitarlo e addestrarlo, ma Fantomex sparò immediatamente alla testa del giovane Apocalisse, che creò una frattura all'interno della squadra. Dopo questo evento, Angelo perse il controllo della sua personalità Arcangelo e iniziò una follia omicida. Cercando di rimuovere l'influenza di Apocalisse su di lui, la X-Force viaggiò verso l'Era di Apocalisse, grazie alla Bestia Nera, per trovare il Seme della Vita, l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvare la vita del loro amico. Lì, Wolverine incontrò la Jean Gray di quell'universo, la sua figlia alternativa, e un versione malvagia di se stesso. Quando l'X-Force tornò nel loro universo, furono attaccati da Arcangelo e dalla Bestia Nera, che presero il Seme della Vita per ricominciare l'evoluzione. Dopo una pesante battaglia tra le forze di Arcangelo e l'X-Force, Psylocke pugnalò Arcangelo con un Seme della Vita, uccidendo il suo alter ego e salvando la Terra dall'ira di Arcangelo. Wolverine va all'Inferno Qualche tempo dopo Logan visitò John Wraith, che ora era un pastore. Alcune settimane dopo, un bambino fu trovato morto con tre segni di artigli. Wraith trovò Logan e scoprì che il corpo del suo amico era stato posseduto da un demone; questo "Hellverine" stava scatenando una furia contro le persone a cui Logan teneva di più e Wraith era uno di questi. Dopo aver pugnalato Wraith e aver coperto il suo corpo di insetti, bruciò la sua chiesa con la congregazione ancora dentro prima di passare al suo prossimo obiettivo. Nel frattempo l'anima di Wolverine venne inviata all'Inferno dalla Rossa Mano Destra con l'aiuto di Mistica, dove stava per essere torturato per l'eternità. All'Inferno, Logan incontrò Satana e fu costretto a combattere molti dei suoi nemici deceduti e in particolare quello che sembrava essere un clone di Sabretooth. . Nel frattempo, Hellverine andava in giro cercando di uccidere le persone a cui Logan teneva, come Amiko, Yukio e X-23 mentre l'esercito della Rossa Mano Destra uccideva il Samurai d'argento e cercava di uccidere Maverick. Allo stesso tempo, i Mongrels affrontarono anche Tyger Tiger e distrussero tutto ciò che era caro a Logan a Madripoor, e poi tentarono di uccidere Melita che fu salvata da Mistica. Melita scoprì che Mistica tradì la Rossa Mano Destra dopo aver appreso che cosa intendeva fare l'organizzazione criminale a Logan se fosse fuggito dall'Inferno. Il duo di ragazze si unì a Ghost Rider e Daimon Hellstrom per liberare l'anima di Logan dall'Inferno. Intanto negli inferi, Logan scoprì che il Samurai d'Argento era stato ucciso dalla Rossa Mano Destra e che anche Mariko era stato condannata all'Inferno a causa delle sue precedenti azioni come capo del Clan Yashida. Mariko fu quindi costretta da Satana a torturare Logan per spezzare il suo spirito mentre Hellverine riuscì a superare la difesa degli X-Men e si infiltrò ad Utopia, al fine di bruciare le proprietà di Logan e uccidere Kitty Pryde, ma fu presto affrontato da Colosso. Di nuovo all'inferno, dopo essere stato torturato da Mariko, Logan fu crocifisso su una croce da Satana e incontrò il suo vecchio amico Puck, che gli disse di non arrendersi e di continuare a combattere come tutti i demoni dell'Inferno. Dopo aver sentito quelle parole, Logan fu in grado di liberarsi e iniziò a combattere diversi demoni e Satana stesso. Su Utopia, Colosso al fianco di Kitty, Uomo Ghiaccio e Angelo cercarono di combattere Hellverine, ma furono sopraffatti dal potere del demone; ma mentre Colosso stava per essere ucciso, Melita, Mistica, Ghost Rider e Hellstrom catturarono Hellverine, lo portarono in una chiesa e iniziarono il rituale per riportare l'anima di Logan nel suo corpo. All'Inferno, Logan fu in grado di far sanguinare Satana che creò una rivolta degli inferi e gli permise di crocifiggere il Diavolo con i suoi artigli ossei, quindi incontrò Thomas Logan (suo padre biologico), che gli disse che era orgoglioso di lui. Logan combatté di nuovo "Sabretooth" e lo sconfisse, poi recuperò la spada di Satana, "Soulcutter", rendendolo il nuovo re dell'inferno. Con la spada in suo possesso, Logan fu avvicinato ancora una volta da Thomas Logan e capì rapidamente che suo padre lo aveva sempre mentito, voleva solo usarlo per governare l'Inferno. Logan decise quindi di lanciare la spada ai demoni e diede un pugno in faccia a Thomas Logan, quindi fuggì dall'inferno con Puck. Durante la loro ascensione, Logan cercò di liberare Mariko, ma lei rifiutò in quanto non le era rimasto nulla sulla Terra, poi lo salutò e gli disse di ricordarla come era prima della sua morte e non di come la vedesse all'inferno. Logan e Puck continuarono poi la loro ascensione ma lungo la strada Puck cadde, ma disse a Logan di continuare. Grazie alle sue azioni e al rituale di Hellstrom, Logan riuscì a fuggire dall'inferno mentre Puck recuperò la spada "Soulcutter" rendendolo il nuovo re dell'Inferno. Ma i demoni erano ancora presenti nella sua mente, e di conseguenza il suo corpo era ancora sotto il controllo di Hellverine. Hellverine quasi uccise Magneto, Ciclope, Namor e il resto degli X-Men mentre Logan stava ancora cercando di combattere contro i demoni nella sua mente. Ci vollero l'aiuto dei suoi ricordi, di Melita, degli X-Men, di una proiezione inconscia di Nightcrawler e di quello che sembrava essere un vivido ricordo di Jean come la Fenice Bianca per bruciare i demoni dalla sua mente una volta per tutte. Finalmente libero, Logan non ascoltò ciò che Kurt e Jean gli dissero e progettò di vendicarsi di Mistica e della Rossa Mano Destra per averlo mandato all'inferno. Contro la Rossa Mano Destra ed i Bastardi Wolverine trovò rapidamente Mistica che cercò di spiegargli cosa aveva in mente la Rossa Mano Destra per rispetto della sua amicizia con Kurt; ma avendone abbastanza di lei per tutte le bugie e per averlo mandandolo all'inferno, decise di ucciderla. Il loro combattimento venne interrotto da Lord Deathstrike, assunto dalla Rossa Mano Destra per uccidere Mistica nel caso in cui rivelasse la fase successiva del loro piano; tuttavia Lord Deathstrike fu sconfitto dai due. Maverick chiamò quindi Logan per dirgli che aveva trovato la posizione della base della Rossa Mano Destra, Wolverine riprese quindi la sua battaglia con Mistica e la uccise. Si diresse quindi alla base della Rossa Mano Destra, mentre il corpo di Mistica fu recuperato poco dopo e venduto all'asta dalla Rossa Mano Destra con conseguente resurrezione qualche tempo dopo. Wolverine quindi invase la base della Rossa Mano Destra, dove venne affrontato dai Bastardi che cercarono di assassinarlo. Di conseguenza Logan uccise la maggior parte di loro, mentre gli altri si suicidarono; e dopo aver sconfitto il leader dei Bastardi, Gunhawk, Logan affrontò i membri della Rossa Mano Destra. Con sua sorpresa, i membri della Rossa Mano Destra si erano già suicidati, lasciando a Wolverine solo un messaggio: i bastardi erano i suoi figli. Questa rivelazione e il fatto che avesse ucciso i suoi stessi figli devastarono Logan. Dopo aver seppellito i corpi dei suoi figli, Logan cercò di uccidersi e abbandonò la civiltà per quello che aveva fatto. Qui Logan tornò a vivere con un branco di lupi finché affrontato da Melita, che portò con sé alcuni dei suoi amici più cari per convincerlo a tornare con loro. Logan acconsentì dicendo che era ora di tornare al lavoro. Sconosciuto a Logan, Daken lavorò con la Rossa Mano Destra per anni e li aiutò a pianificare l'invio dell'anima di Wolverine all'inferno, ma soprattutto fu lui a trovare e riunire tutti i figli di Logan. Quindi li affidò alla Rossa Mano Destra e convinse l'organizzazione criminale a usarli contro Logan. L'obiettivo di Daken era assicurarsi che suo padre uccidesse i propri figli per fargli del male nel modo peggiore possibile. In seguito, dopo aver seppellito i suoi figli, Wolverine ebbe una visione che gli mostrava come Daken era stato coinvolto nell'orribile complotto della Rossa Mano Destra. Scisma Di ritorno con gli X-Men, Logan assistì al ritorno di Kid Omega, che scatenò ad una nuova ondata di sentimento anti-mutante. Come risultato delle azioni di Quire, Wolverine e Ciclope si scontrarono costantemente per decidere come gestire la situazione. Wolverine desiderava consegnare Quire a Captain America, mentre Ciclope voleva risolvere la cosa all'interno della comunità mutante. Un nuovo Club Infernale attaccò e rese inabile gli X-Men al apertura di un Museo di storia mutante; nell'attacco solo Wolverine rimase in piedi. Indie, anch'essa partecipe alla serata, informò i suoi compagni che i nemici avevano intenzione di far detonare una bomba. Mentre Logan le gridò di scappare, Ciclope la spinse ad agire portando la ragazza a uccidere una dozzina di uomini. Logan incolpò Ciclope di quell'incidente. Dopo quello che successe con la Rossa Mano Destra e i Bastardi, tutte le rivelazioni sul suo passato, e il recente incidente con Idie, Logan iniziò a dissociarsi da Ciclope sull'addestramento dei mutanti adolescenti come soldati poiché sarebbero stati solo carne da macello. Wolverine e alcuni X-Men lasciarono la squadra e se ne andarono con diversi mutanti adolescenti per tornare nella loro ex casa a New York. | Personality = Wolverine è un solitario burbero con un forte senso di onore personale. Aveva anche una natura selvaggia, simile ad un animale, e una rabbia selvaggia che cercava di controllare, e tutt'ora, qualche volta spunta fuori. È conosciuto come uno degli uomini più impavidi, coraggiosi e pericolosi del mondo, dichiarato da Steve Rogers. Ha stretto una bella amicizia con i suoi compagni di squadra Nightcrawler, la cui personalità è opposta diametralmente a quella di Wolverine, e Colosso. È stato una specie di figura paterna per Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23 e Jubilee. Ama molte donne, tra cui Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix e Mariko. Ci sono solo poche persone di cui Wolverine si è veramente fidato, quali Capitan America (Steve Rogers), Nick Fury, Jean Grey e Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Relazioni Gli interessi amorosi di Logan includono, tra le tante: Atsuko, Mariko Yashida, Silverfox, Itsu, Rose, Jean Grey-Summers (Fenice), Ororo Munroe (Tempesta), Felicia Hardy (Gatta Nera), Elektra Natchios, Rogue, Native, Seraph, Yukio, Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl), Alison Blaire (Dazzler), Gahck, Jessán Hoan (Tyger Tiger), Melita Garner, Jean Grey (Terra-295), Neena Thurman (Domino) ed anche la nemica degli X-Men Raven Darkholme (Mistica). Tuttavia, Itsu Akihiro, Viper e la bis-bis-bisononna di Hoshiko sono state le uniche donne che abbia sposato. Religione e fede Wolverine non crede nelle religioni tradizionali, ("mai fatto, mai lo farò") anche se ha affermato di aver pregato mentre era nell'esercito. Qualche volta pregava in un tempio shintoista a Kyoto, Giappone. | Powers = Fisiologia mutante: Wolverine è un mutante a cui fu stato impiantato uno scheletro di Adamantio dal Progetto Arma X. Nick Fury lo ha classificato come Livello di potenza 9. * Fattore rigenerante: Il corpo di Wolverine rigenera naturalmente la maggior parte (se non tutti) dei tessuti e degli organi danneggiati o distrutti ad una velocità che supera quella di qualsiasi normale essere umano. Il tasso di rigenerazione è proporzionale al danno causato. Questo processo è automatico e Wolverine sembra non avere alcun controllo su di esso. Il suo fattore di guarigione, tuttavia, non sembra esentare Wolverine dal sentire il dolore delle sue ferite né il dolore del suo corpo che si sta rigenerando. ** Immunità alle contaminazioni: La guarigione naturale di Wolverine gli conferisce anche ll'immunità virtuale a veleni, virus, malattie e molti farmaci. Ad esempio, è estremamente difficile per lui rimanere intossicato dall'alcol. Può tracannare straordinarie quantità di alcol, e anche in questo caso l'intero ciclo di ubriacatezza può essere completato in pochi minuti. Il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine lo ha guarito dalla mistica maledizione del licantropo dopo essere stato morso e trasformato in un lupo mannaro, e dal vampirismo. La velocità con cui guarisce è cambiata notevolmente negli ultimi anni. Dopo aver ottenuto lo scheletro di Adamantio per la prima volta, il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine aumentò a un livello molto superiore alla sua norma precedente. Tuttavia, fu leggermente depotenziato dopo il suo ultimo incontro con Lazaer, l'angelo della morte. ** Resistenza alla fatica: Wolverine è parzialmente resistente ai veleni da fatica prodotti dall'attività fisica e all'acido lattico. ** Invecchiamento decelerato: Inoltre, il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine rallenta gli effetti del processo di invecchiamento; Wolverine nacque alla fine del XIX secolo. } Sebbene abbia più di 100 anni, Wolverine conserva la salute, l'aspetto e la vitalità fisica di un uomo nel pieno della sua vita. ** Resistenza telepatica: Wolverine ha dichiarato di essere resistente all'esplorazione telepatica di Emma Frost e primo degli psico-scudi di livello 9 impiantato dal Professor Charles Xavier. * Artigli ossei retrattili: Lo scheletro di Wolverine includeva sei artigli ossei retrattili lunghi tre piedi, tre in ciascun braccio, alloggiati sotto la pelle e il muscolo degli avambracci. Wolverine poteva, a piacimento, far fuoriuscire questi artigli leggermente curvi attraverso la pelle tra le nocche di ogni mano. Gli artigli sono naturalmente affilati e più resistenti dell'osso umano normale, permettendo loro, anche prima che fossero fusi con l'Adamantio, di penetrare nella maggior parte della carne e di molti materiali naturali. Dopo l'incremento, le sue ossa sono diventate indistruttibili e gli artigli sono in grado di perforare qualsiasi materiale (relativamente al suo spessore e alla forza che Wolverine può esercitare). Il processo di legame dell'Adamantio con le sue ossa creò una lega chiamata "Adamantio-Beta" che, combinato con il suo fattore di guarigione, impedisce al suo scheletro di Adamantio di interferire con la produzione di midollo osseo di cellule del sangue. Wolverine può sguainare qualsiasi numero dei suoi artigli, da uno solo a tutti insieme. Quando sguainati, gli artigli sono interamente all'interno dei suoi avambracci, permettendogli di piegare i polsi quando estesi. ** Artigli ardenti: Una nuova abilità dei suoi artigli a punta di Adamantio ottenuta con la sua risurrezione è di riuscire a farli riscaldare di diverse migliaia di gradi in pochi secondi. Quanto caldi possano diventare rimane un mistero ma possono raggiungere temperature abbastanza elevate da causare l'accensione della benzina al contatto con essi. * Sensi acuti sovrumani: I sensi sovrumani di Wolverine è una conseguenza del suo fattore di guarigione poiché i suoi organi sensoriali si atrofizzano a un ritmo molto più lento rispetto agli umani normali. I suoi sensi più migliorati sono la vista, l'udito e l'olfatto. A causa di questi sensi migliorati, Wolverine ha affermato di poter agire nell'oscurità completa come se fosse la luce del giorno. ** Udito sovrumano: Wolverine è in grado di ascoltare suoni da una distanza molto maggiore di qualsiasi umano, ed è leggermente meno sviluppato di quello di Daredevil. ** Vista sovrumana: La vista di Wolverine è migliorata, permettendogli di vedere oltre un normale umano. ** Olfatto sovrumano: Il senso dell'olfatto di Wolverine è ancora più amplificato e gli permette di riconoscere e rintracciare oggetti e persone solo con la loro traccia di odore. Daredevil una volta ha ipotizzato che il senso dell'olfatto di Wolverine sia più sviluppato del suo. ** Gusto sovrumano: Wolverine è in grado di distinguere i singoli ingredienti negli alimenti o nelle bevande che consuma in una piccola parte. ** Tatto sovrumano: Il senso del tatto di Wolverine gli dà una maggiore sensibilità alla direzione dell'aria e alle differenze di temperatura nell'ambiente circostante. È in grado di percepire il raggio di potenza in arrivo di Ciclope in base allo spostamento della pressione dell'aria che precede il suo arrivo. * Forza sovrumana: Lo scheletro rinforzato di Wolverine gli permette di resistere a livelli elevati di pressione fisica, permettendogli di sollevare oltre 360 chili. * Velocità umana: Wolverine ha la velocità di un atleta allenato. * '' 'Resistenza sovrumana:' '' Il fattore di guarigione di Wolverine gli conferisce resistenza sovrumana ed è parzialmente immune all'acido lattico generato dallo sforzo fisico e quindi ha una resistenza maggiore rispetto agli umani reali. * Robustezza sovrumana: Wolverine ha una robustezza sovrumana dovuta alla combinazione del suo fattore di guarigione e dello scheletro dell'Adamantio. * Riflessi e agilità migliorati: I riflessi e l'agilità di Wolverine sono migliori di quelli del normale corpo umano. In diverse occasioni, è stato in grado di schivare con facilità il raggio ottico di Ciclope, , sebbene ciò sia in parte dovuto ai suoi sensi migliorati. | Abilities = * Abilità da segugio: A causa del suo senso sovrumano, Wolverine è considerato uno dei segugi più qualificati al mondo. * Intelligenza sopra la media: Wolverine ha un livello di intelligenza sopra la media. * Maestro di arti marziali: Wolverine ha imparato praticamente ogni forma di combattimento corpo a corpo sulla Terra. A causa dei suoi anni di esperienza, Wolverine ha insegnato a molti eroi diverse forme di combattimento, tra loro vi sono: la Vedova Nera, Rogue, Tempesta, Nightcrawler, Colosso, Primal, Sunspot, Armor, Jubilee, Rachel Summers, Phoebe Cuckoo, e Shadowcat in combattimento corpo a corpo. * Esperto di armi: Wolverine è un esperto di molte pistole, lame, esplosivi e altre armi grazie alle sue esperienze come soldato, samurai, spia e mercenario. * Esperto di computer e veicoli: Wolverine è addestrato all'uso di numerosi sistemi informatici e alla riparazione dei veicoli oltre ad essere un pilota esperto. * Assassino esperto: Wolverine è a conoscenza di diverse tecniche di assassinio. * Poliglotta: Wolverine parla correntemente molte lingue tra cui inglese, giapponese, russo, mandarino, lakota, spagnolo; ha anche qualche conoscenza del francese, tedesco, Thai, Vietnamita e Farsi. | Strength = Come risultato della costante rigenerazione cellulare e del peso aggiuntivo e della resistenza alla trazione del suo scheletro, Wolverine ha un certo grado di forza sovrumana, che gli consente di sollevare oltre 360 chili. | Weaknesses = * Problemi di memoria: Probabilmente a causa del suo fattore di guarigione, Wolverine ha vissuto grandi periodi di vita senza ricordi di alcuni eventi. * Sovraccarico sensoriale: Uno dei punti deboli di Wolverine è il fatto che i suoi sensi acuti a volte diventino un difetto. Ad esempio, quando Wolverine stava combattendo Hulk (Bruce Banner), fu quasi ucciso dagli applausi di Hulk a causa del suo acuto senso dell'udito. * Allotropi dell'Adamantio: L'Adamantio ha tredici diversi allotropi (varianti) che sono molto instabili a causa delle loro diverse configurazioni molecolari e quindi delle proprietà fisiche. Ad esempio, l'Adamantio nove ha fatto sì che Wolverine diventasse debole e confuso solo con stretto contatto con esso. * Artigli ardenti: La nuova aggiunta alle sue abilità ha lo svantaggio di rallentareil suo fattore di guarigione. * '' 'Annegamento:' '' Uno de pochi modi per uccidere Wolverine, dato vhe l'annegamento taglia l'apporto di ossigeno nel cervello. Ha ammesso che rimanere sott'acqua può ucciderlo, con il fattore di guarigione che prolunga solo l'agonia. Wolverine ha aggiunto che non gli piace stare in acqua, in quanto l'aggiunta di quasi 45 chili di Adamantio al suo il corpo riduce la sua abilità nel galleggiare. | Equipment = Di solito Logan indossa un uniforme standard degli X-Men o abiti casual. I suoi guanti hanno spesso delle scanalature nell'avambraccio per non strapparsi quando sfodera gli artigli. Adamantio: L'intero scheletro di Wolverine, inclusi i suoi artigli ossei, sono intrecciati con la rara, artificiale e praticamente indistruttibile lega metallica conosciuta come Adamantio. Di conseguenza, le ossa di Wolverine sono praticamente indistruttibili. La presenza dell'Adamantio ha ulteriormente migliorato il bordo già affilatissimo degli artigli di Wolverine. Oltre ad essere praticamente indistruttibili, gli artigli sono in grado di tagliare qualsiasi materiale solido, con la nota eccezione del Proto-Adamantio (Scudo di Capitan America). Tuttavia, la capacità di Wolverine di tagliare completamente una sostanza dipende dallo spessore e dalla quantità di forza che può esercitare. L'Adamantio ha anche potenziato i suoi colpi, aumentando notevolmente l'efficacia dei suoi pugni e calci. I suoi artigli sono in grado di danneggiare i nemici di classe 100+ come la Cosa. È stato dimostrato che i suoi artigli di Adamantio penetrano facilmente il peto di Thanos. * Adamantio Beta: L'Adamantio Beta è un metallo che può legarsi allo scheletro umano. Le proprietà dell'Adamantio Beta sono in grado di legarsi direttamente alla struttura del materiale scheletrico mentre non inibiscono la natura dell'osso. L'unico evento noto dell'Adamantio Beta è stato durante il Progetto Arma X quando è stato sperimentato su Wolverine. Durante la seconda parte della procedura, hanno intrecciato le sue ossa con l'Adamantio, e c'è stata una reazione con il suo fattore di guarigione che ha legato il metallo con il suo scheletro. Come risultato dell'esperimento del Dr. Jaime Munoz, lo stesso Adamantio può ricrescere proprio come fanno le ossa naturali di Wolverine. | Transportation = Varie motociclette, Quinjet dei Vendicatori e il Blackbird e Dove degli X-Men; precedentemente, Gateway, Stratojet degli X-Men e Rolls Royce del Professor Xavier. | Weapons = Per tutta la sua vita, Wolverine ha usato una vasta varietà di armi a lama, più spesso pugnali e, a volte, spade; come samurai, era particolarmente abile con la katana. Ha anche utilizzato molti tipi diversi di armi da fuoco durante la sua carriera come soldato, mercenario e spia. Mentre era altamente abile con le armi da fuoco a causa della sua vista perfetta, gli è molto difficile utilizzare la pistola. | Notes = * Mentre Wolverine ha ucciso molti scagnozzi, ha invece ucciso solo due supereroi: Northstar e Hornet. ; entrambi gli omicidi sono avvenuti mentre era sottoposto al lavaggio del cervello da parte della Mano. * Negli anni '90, l'era dei fumetti che ha visto l'apice della popolarità di Wolverine, la Marvel ha avuto il personaggio guest-star in così tante testate che in America, da metà 1990 a metà 1993 (per 33 mesi consecutivi), non c'è stato un solo mese in cui almeno un fumetto non correlato agli X-Men non contenesse Logan. * Il numero record di apparizioni di Wolverine in America in un solo mese è di ventiquattro, che si è verificato a gennaio 2009. Creazione e sviluppo * L'editore Roy Thomas ha concepito l'idea di Wolverine, il nome, la dimensione, l'atteggiamento e la nazionalità del personaggio, pensando che fosse una buona idea per l'abbondanza di lettori di fumetti canadesi. * I principali tratti di Logan, la solitudine, la ferocia e il fisico tozzo sono direttamente ispirati da quelli dei ghiottoni, infatti era basso, perché un ghiottone è un piccolo animale e aveva un temperamento irascibile, perché i ghiottoni sono noti per essere feroci e affrontare bestie molto più grandi di loro. * Wolverine era drasticamente diverso quando Len Wein lo presentò per la prima volta. Wein immaginava che il personaggio fosse giovane, quasi ventenne; i suoi artigli facevano originariamente parte dei suoi guanti invece che del suo stesso corpo. * Uno dei piani iniziali di David Cockrum e Chris Claremont quando subentrarono agli "X-Men" era di rivelare che Logan era un vero ghiottone trasformato in umanoide dall'Alto Evoluzionario. Secondo lo stesso Cockrum, Stan Lee scartò l'idea. | Trivia = * Wolverine si è classificato al 4 ° posto tra i 100 migliori eroi dei fumetti di IGN nel 2011. * Wolverine è stato anche classificato al 5 ° posto tra "I 50 migliori Vendicatori". * Durante le prime fasi della creazione di Wolverine, Roy Thomas ha discusso se chiamarlo così o "The Badger" (Il Tasso). Alla fine si è optato per "Wolverine". * Chris Claremont voleva che dietro la somministrazione di Adamantio nel corpo di Logan vi fosse lo zampino di Apocalisse. Quando Barry Windsor-Smith ha esplorato il passato di Wolverine con Arma X, per cortesia nei confronti di Claremont, introdusse l'idea del Professor Truett Hudson che prendeva ordini da un non rivelato personaggio, con l'intenzione di consentire a Claremont di rivelare che il superiore era Apocalisse. * Nel 1996 in "DC vs. Marvel", Wolverine sconfisse Lobo, che fu in grado di sopraffare Superman. * Wolverine ha fatto un'apparizione cameo nelle pagine di JLA # 1 della DC (gennaio 1997). Qui, Wolverine e Dottor Destino vengono giustiziati da un team di supercriminali noto come Hyperclan. La scena è stata scritta da Grant Morrison. * Wolverine è in possesso di una tessera sanitaria che attesta di essere un veterano di guerra con una lastra di metallo in testa, per aiutarlo a bypassare i metal detector negli aeroporti. * Il sangue di Logan è di tipo O, RH negativo. * Wolverine ha detto a Jean Grey che una volta sopravvisse per sei mesi sotto un ghiacciaio mangiando pezzi del proprio braccio (con il fattore di guarigione che lo faceva ricrescere). * Wolverine fu catturato una volta dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e imprigionato in "The Cage". Il suo numero di prigioniero era 412075. * Wolverine e Spider-Man sono diventati fratelli di sangue durante un'avventura nel tempo. * Essendo l'Arma X del programma ArmaPlus, Wolverine si considerava un sentinella. * Nick Fury ha affermato che in un mondo perfetto, Wolverine sarebbe un agente livello dieci dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Deadpool ha dichiarato di aver violato l'account Tumblr di Wolverine. * Logan potrebbe soffrire di disturbo da stress post-traumatico. * In (agosto 1997), quando faceva parte del Dipartimento H, Wolverine ricevette un nome in codice basato sull'alfabeto greco come Arma X o "Chi". La lettera "X" nell'alfabeto greco si chiama "chi" ed è scritta esattamente come la "X" (ex) dell'alfabeto inglese. L'uso dell'alfabeto greco ha senso per i nomi in codice del Dipartimento H. Il Dipartimento ha collegamenti con squadre che prendono il nome da lettere dell'alfabeto greco: Alpha, Beta, Gamma e Omega. * Secondo Vindicator, non sono i poteri o le abilità di combattimento di Wolverine a renderlo pericoloso, ma la sua mente. * Nel film del 2007 Transformers, Wolverine è esplicitamente referenziato da Glen Whitmann. Osservando i segni di graffio lasciati da AX9-8946-09SU-1, il Sergente Epps li confronta con quelli di Freddy Krueger. Whitman gli ricorda che Krueger aveva quattro lame, mentre Wolverine ne ha tre. * Per il Pesce d'Aprile del 2016, Library and Archives Canada ha pubblicato un articolo falso che annunciava l'acquisizione di riviste e documenti militari declassificati di Wolverine. L'articolo è stato accompagnato dalle scansioni di un documento di attestazione sotto il suo nome. * Una volta all'anno Wolverine si avventura nei boschi della terra dei nativi americani per ricordare a se stesso che è più un uomo che un animale dopo che un uomo nativo ha contribuito a ricordarglielo durante un periodo in cui era più selvaggio. * A causa della popolarità del personaggio, Wolverine ha fatto parte di diverse squadre contemporaneamente. All'inizio del 2010, faceva parte degli X-Men, gli X-Force, i Vendicatori e i Nuovi Vendicatori. In , afferma che il multitasking è il suo potere mutante. * Il costume marrone modernizzato di Wolverine House of X è nato perché l'editore degli X-Men Jordan D. White era stanco di vedere il personaggio nel costume giallo e blu. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} en:James Howlett (Earth-616) hu:James Howlett (616) pt:Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) pt-br:Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) Categoria:X-Men (Terra-616)/Apparizioni Categoria:Vendicatori (Terra-616)/Apparizioni Categoria:Nuovi Venditcatori (Terra-616)/Apparizioni Categoria:X-Force (Terra-616)/Apparizioni